Sengoku Kiyosumi and the Midterms of Love
by patrengkee
Summary: Sengoku Kiyosumi falls in love once again! But when his love depends on his grades, will his efforts make it to get the girl to go out on a date with him? Featuring Sengoku Kiyosumi, Minami Kentarou and my OC Morida Kuchia in a… not-so-love story fic. XD


"_**Sengoku Kiyosumi and the Midterms of Love"**_

_Summary: _Sengoku Kiyosumi falls in love once again! But when his love depends on his grades, will his efforts make it to get the girl to go out on a date with him...? A parody of Gakuen BASARA 2's second chapter. Featuring Sengoku Kiyosumi, Minami Kentarou and my OC Morida Kuchia in a… not-so-love story fic.

* * *

(Please be careful with your reviews, most especially because the main idea of the story isn't mine. XD)

Hi everyone! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! XD It's been a while since I have posted here on … sorry if I still haven't continued "Things Aren't So Bad When You're Around", I just have… no motivation for it at the moment. XD I'm currently in my Sengoku BASARA fandom, as you can see. I have never thought of writing a Yamabuki fic, but then when today came up and I remembered the 2nd chapter of the Gakuen BASARA 2 anthology, Sengoku and my OC Kuchia suddenly came to my mind. XD

**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed. I just thought of this today and wanted to finish it today LOL XD

Enjoy the fic!^^

* * *

Sengoku has always been fond of girls since we first entered middle school at Yamabuki. Back then he'd look at our pretty, slim-figured _senpai_, barely the girls in our year—well, simply because, they're not really as great as the more-matured girls like their seniors. The girls in our year still looked like little girls to him.

Until the following year, our second year of middle school, the girls in our year have matured some—and, of course, Sengoku began asking out some, then dating several of them. They never turned him down. And so he thought he'd always get the girl he wants.

Apparently, he was wrong.

I am Minami Kentarou, and let me tell you a very amusing love story of my friend and teammate, Sengoku Kiyosumi.

During the first week of junior year, while we were talking, someone walked past behind me. Seeing how the person made Sengoku's head turn (with that goofy grin on his face), I was sure it was a girl.

"Hey, Minami, who's that?" He asked me, pointing to the girl walking away who was dressed in the girls' tennis club uniform.

It was the rich kid named Morida Kuchia.

Morida is a Japanese girl with some foreign blood running in her veins. Her brother used to be part of the Yamabuki Middle School basketball team. It was rumored that the basketball star—as well former student council president –requested his sister to enter Yamabuki. So when the students thought that the reign of a Morida over Yamabuki was finally over, they were wrong.

Back then, Morida Kuchia did not seem that attractive to him. To him she was just a little girl with short, straight hair and as… girly as any other girl is.

But now… things have changed not only for Sengoku, but also for Morida. She looked like a little girl back when we were first years, but now, she's matured somewhat and looks really pretty. Her hair has grown just right above her elbows, and she's gotten quite taller. Of course Sengoku would be amazed by her.

Before I could even say which class Morida belonged to, Sengoku was already positioned in front of Morida, making Morida stop.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

I literally slapped my palm into my face after he asked that. Asking a question like that to someone you've never officially met is just crazy.

To my surprise, Morida replied an answer as straight as his question.

"No."

Then Morida walked away, leaving a startled Sengoku with his jaw dropped behind her.

Well, as if Sengoku would let her go.

It wasn't the first time a girl turned him down (sometimes, girls older than him did), but it was obvious Sengoku saw Morida as a jackpot—and he's gonna chase her until she says yes.

The next day, during practice, Sengoku waited for her again (begged me to accompany him, even, so the coach wouldn't know he was skipping practice to ask someone out) and when he saw her, asked the same question.

Morida replied the same answer.

And so came the next weeks of asking the same question, flirting, gifts (which Morida would always refuse), letters (which Morida would return either to me or Higashitaka), and even flying kisses (where I and the others would freeze whenever she shoots a deadly glare at our spot, where Sengoku is sending his kisses from). By then Morida was even more famous than she was already, being a regular of the girls' tennis club, a part of the student council and more. Sengoku would continue to chase her (all the while he'd take a break and chase some other girl, but still keeping an eye on Morida) and ask her out again and again. He's practically used to her glares and scowls, even compliments her that she looks cute when she pouts.

One day Sengoku went to the girls' tennis courts during lunch (and waved and winked at some girls on his way there) and waited for Morida as usual. Morida was the team's vice-captain, and according to some sources, Morida has it in her schedule to go to the club room during lunch break after eating. When Sengoku arrived, he spotted her with a freshman outside.

"I'm sorry _senpai_! I didn't mean to cause so much trouble! I only wanted to help," the first year said, bowing over and over again at Morida.

Morida sighed. "It's alright Kuri, just… please, if you want to help with the club's record book, you better ask me or coach first so the information in the record book will be in uniform. Okay?"

Kuri nodded and ran off.

Morida turned and checked if the club room's door was locked, and then as she turned again to leave, she saw a grinning Sengoku replacing Kuri in Kuri's previous spot.

"Hi, Kuchia! Are you on your way back to your classroom? Want me to accompany you?" Sengoku asked.

Morida looked at him sternly and blankly answered, "No."

As Kuchia walked away, Sengoku followed her from behind. "Are you sure? I mean, this school maybe peaceful, but you'll never know! You need someone like me to protect you!"

Morida answered before increasing her pace. "I'm fine, thank you, and my classroom is not a mile away; I can walk there myself. I still need to review for an upcoming test."

"Oh, is that so? You want me to study with you?"

My jaw dropped (while hiding behind a tree near the tennis courts, something Sengoku begged me to do) when Morida finally—_finally_—snapped.

"Sengoku Kiyosumi!" She said fiercely as she stopped and turned, holding her racket in front of her barely touching Sengoku's nose. "I am a member of the student council, vice-captain of the girls' tennis club and the head of several important organizations in and out of our campus; therefore, it's obvious that I am preoccupied and more interested in my duties than being involved with anybody, especially _you_. I am not going out with you!"

Aside from wondering how Morida swiped her racket out of her bag in a blink of an eye and noticing the wordy, mature way of how she spoke, the fact that Morida just snapped _now_ after weeks impressed me. Her patience truly is amazing. Sengoku didn't seem to have noticed any of what I mentioned though, because his grin instantly came back in a few seconds, and he touched the end of Morida's racket with his index finger before tipping it down slowly and saying:

"Is that so? You know… I like strong-willed women."

Morida lowered her racket and turned her heels. "You heard what I said. I'm leaving."

"—Eh? W-wait, Kuchia…!" Sengoku stammered, chasing after Morida again. "If you want, I'll treat to your favorite restaurant! That is, if you agree to on a date with me!"

I sighed. I didn't know who to pity, really—Sengoku or Morida.

Then suddenly, Morida stopped. I feared that Morida might not just yell at Sengoku this time. Sengoku also stopped, then nervously rubbed the back of his head, chuckling at Morida's back.

"So… uh… what do you say?" Sengoku asked.

To my surprise, when Morida turned back, she was smiling. A sign that Morida might have reconsidered. But… I had a bad feeling about that smile, so I still can't say it's a good thing.

"Sengoku." Morida said.

Sengoku eagerly waited for what she was going to say.

"About what you said… how about a deal?"

Sengoku and I made the same puzzled look.

"If you get at least eighty points on every single subject on the midterms… I'll think about it."

I blinked.

Sengoku smiled brightly. "R… really? Really? You'd do that, Kuchia?"

Morida's smile faded as she finished her sentence. "On the other hand, if you fail to score over eighty… you will stop following me around. Is that clear?"

Morida walked away without waiting for an answer. Sengoku blinked a couple of times, as if checking if what he heard was real, before punching his fists in the air.

"I won't let you down!"

And she got him. Morida Kuchia is indeed smart. She was not placed in class 1 for nothing.

When the coast was clear, Sengoku ran to the tree I was hiding in, stopping under my spot.

"Minami! Minami, did you hear that? She's giving me a chance!" Sengoku exclaimed excitedly as I went down the tree.

I didn't bother reacting about Sengoku getting the wrong idea, and tried to speak to Sengoku about something important he's forgetting instead.

"…Sengoku." I began.

"She said she'll think about it!"

"You're forge—"

"Get eighty points on every single subject! I can do that with just a week or two of studying!"

"It's the midter—"

"Minami, I'll be able to date a hottie!"

I instantly smack him at the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Sengoku, the midterms are TOMORROW!" I yelled loudly.

It's as if the world has stopped when Sengoku's smile slowly faded and turned into a look of disbelief.

"…what?"

I sighed. "Sengoku. The midterms are _tomorrow_. How could you possibly study for all the subjects to get eighty points in such a short time?"

Sengoku blinked again before grabbing his head and making a panicked expression. "What am I gonna do?"

I tried to calm him, "Hey, Sengoku, maybe you could—"

"I know! That's it! I could ask the others for help!" He exclaimed hopefully before running off.

Unfortunately, no could help him.

"I'm sorry, Sengoku," Nishikiori said as Sengoku bowed in front of him. Sengoku immediately begged Nishikiori to help him review as soon as he got to Higashitaka's classroom. "I'm really sorry, but I already promised Nishikiori that I'll help him review for tomorrow. I'm really sorry."

"Can't you guys just let me study with you?" Sengoku asked hopefully.

"No, that would be too difficult. And we'll end up chatting and not studying. And by the way, what's up with you wanting to study all of a sudden?"

Sengoku looked hopefully at Nitobe.

Nitobe spoke before Sengoku could ask him. "Sorry Sengoku, but I'm already having a hard time reviewing myself, so I can't help you study either."

"Why don't you just ask a girl to help you review? Surely she'd say yes," Nishikiori suggested.

"Hey! That's great idea!" Sengoku exclaimed.

I shook my head at him and sighed. "No, you'll end up flirting with the girl and the girl will end up failing with you. Bad idea. Besides, I think you're forgetting why you want to get a high grade."

Sengoku piped up. "Oh—right! I'm studying for Kuchia! I can't cheat on her right now!"

As I raise my eyebrows, the others looked at each other before looking back at Sengoku.

"Morida? You mean _the _Morida Kuchia?" Nitobe asked.

"Yes! Kuchia said if I get eighty points on every subject on the midterms tomorrow, she'll go on a date with me," Sengoku said dreamily. "She was always so cold-hearted towards me, but now she's giving me a chance…"

Higashitaka, Nishikiori and Nitobe stared at Sengoku as if he had lost his mind. He clearly doesn't understand what he had just said himself and that he has just _one_ fat chance of getting eighty-point scores in the midterms. I shrug at Sengoku for he has misinterpreted what Morida had said again.

Nishikiori sighed. "Either way, the three of us can't help you out."

And finally, Sengoku remembered that I was there. He looked at me with pleading eyes, as if he were going to lose everything in his life if I, his last chance, would not help him study.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just promise that you'll _really_ study, okay?"

Sengoku hugged me and happily went back to his classroom as the bell rang. "Thanks Minami! I promise I will!"

The three guys with me just looked at me as if I were crazy. I shrugged again. "Look, give the poor guy a chance. At least if he fails, he'll finally be able to see reality."

And so in the afternoon, Sengoku and I studied together in the library (there was no practice today) and then went to my house in the evening to continue our studying. I was actually impressed by Sengoku's determination to get high grades—or rather, to date Morida—so I kept on tutoring him and helping him memorize stuff until it was evening.

The next day came. In the morning, Sengoku and I went over what we could remember from our study yesterday.

Soon, the midterms on which the fate of Sengoku's love depended were over.

Sengoku did not expect reality to slap him so harshly.

Seated next to the tree I hid in the day Morida made the deal with him, he stared sadly at his papers with huge, red marks of '27', '35', '30', and so on.

"I guess that's it," Sengoku said in defeat.

I was about to go and comfort him when—

"You should have known that it would be impossible to study for so much in one night," Morida suddenly appeared before Sengoku, her arms crossed. "Your grades—it's a mirror of your terrible study habits. If you want to get proper scores, then work on your studies beforehand."

Sengoku looked at her before hanging his head in shame and depression.

I glanced at Morida before looking back at Sengoku. This was the first time Sengoku was turned down _this_ badly. Morida's words must be ringing back and forth in his head.

'_On the other hand, if you fail… you will stop following me around._'

I waited for Morida to leave, but to my surprise, as she was about to walk away, she turned back to Sengoku and said, "However… serious effort does deserve a great reward."

Sengoku looked up (while I blinked) in surprise.

Morida smiled. "Just this once, Sengoku."

Sengoku felt like he was the happiest man in the world.

"I knew she's a fine woman!"

And thus, Sengoku's grades improved somewhat. And the direction his love took? Well. That's a different story.

The end.

* * *

…no, no, Nishikiori Tsubasa is no OC. ): He is also a forgotten character like Koishikawa from Shitenhoji. D: (LOL honestly I didn't even remember him until I checked the characters list on FET. XD –shot'd-)

I might revise this story, I have a better idea for it. Hopefully I'll be able to do that by this week. XD

Kuri is an OC by ChiisanaKurinoKi on DeviantART, btw. :3

Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
